Star-Crossed Voyager
by Avril Lambert
Summary: Meg has been having nightmares of being locked in a dungeon and sentenced to death; but what if they're not dreams but memories of events yet to come? Jim will have a decision to make which result in either sacrifice or the death of a friend. When their ship crashes in another time, that's the least of their problems; for there is someone aboard the ship who will betray them all.
1. Chapter 1

**YEAR: 2260**

Meg Korso was an average pirate at best and her father, Joseph Korso, never let her forget it. She wasn't a leader like her father. She wasn't a skilled fighter and natural born pirate like her older brother, Sinbad. Nor did she have the ability to take control like her older sister, Vanessa. Meg was unruly and rebellious and did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and with whomever she wanted. She was a decent fighter, though, and that was the only thing keeping her from being a complete disappointment to her father. However, she knew he'd prefer her not to sail on his ship, the RLS Legacy, at all. The only reason she sailed with him is her mother, Eris, left him when Meg was younger after she found out Korso was having an affair with a woman named Sarah Hawkins. Not long after the divorce, Sarah became pregnant with Korso's child and gave birth to a son, Jim. Sarah died during childbirth and Korso took Jim in because he had truly loved Sarah.

But, Jim proved to be an even worse pirate than Meg and he was now nothing more than a cabin boy. Unlike Meg, though, Jim strove to get approval from their dad. He worked hard, did as he was told, trained with Sinbad... everything he could think of. But, it was never good enough. Their dad will always only see him as his bastard son who is a constant reminder of the woman he loved and lost because of Jim. So Jim, like Meg, has been outcast from their family; which only made the two them closer. Jim, being eighteen, was only two years younger than Meg so the two of them grew up together and even though Jim was her half brother, she had a closer relationship with him than she did with Sinbad and Vanessa.

"Hey, babe! You comin' back to bed?"

Meg forced herself to look away from her reflection in the mirror and turn to peer through the narrow doorway into the bedroom. Cale Tucker was lying in her bed with the sheet covering him from his waist down. His body was perfectly fit due to years of fight training. His blonde hair hung limply against his forehead, slightly matted from the sweat of their nightly activity. Meg nodded and wrapped the blanket tightly around her naked body as she went back into the bedroom. As she walked towards the foot of the bed, Cale leaned across the bed towards the nightstand. When he reached out for his pack of cigarettes and lighter Meg caught a glimpse of the tattoo on his right bicep. It was an all black dagger in front of some sort of symbol of red barbed wire forming a circle and a wavy line running horizontally through it. Meg loved that tattoo; she thought it was sexy, though she had no idea of the meaning behind it.

Meg crawled into bed and slipped under the sheet with Cale. His bare body was warm beside hers. Cale draped his right arm around her shoulders, then handed her his cigarette with his other hand. Meg accepted the cigarette and took his hand in hers. On his middle finger he wore a gold ring that had once belonged to his father, Sam Tucker. Sam died when Cale was only five years old and that ring was the only thing he had left of his father.

Meg took a drag of the cigarette and handed it back to Cale.

Cale released Meg's hand and took the cigarette between his forefinger and thumb. "Do you think your dad's asleep yet?" he asked, putting the cigarette to his lips.

"I have no idea. Why?"

Cale exhaled the smoke. "I'd really rather him not catch me sneaking out of your quarters."

Meg laughed. "Please! That man barely acknowledges my presence. He doesn't care what I'm doing."

"Maybe. But, he cares what the guys on this ship are doing with his daughters," Cale said. "If he knew I was sneaking into your quarters every night, he'd kill me on the spot; no questions asked."

X X X

Jim Hawkins was well-liked by everyone on the ship; except Korso, Sinbad and Vanessa. Jim could understand why Korso felt the way he did and Sinbad just saw Jim as an incompetent kid. And Vanessa... well, Jim didn't know what her problem was. Jim hated feeling like a failure to his family. Fortunately, everyone else aboard the Legacy liked him. And he had his choice in lovers- but his favorite was Flynn Rider.

When Flynn joined the crew a couple months ago Jim was immediately attracted to him. He was dangerous, mysterious and rugged.

He was also straight.

Jim had to have him.

It took no time at all for Jim and Flynn to become friends. Yet, when Jim first made a move on him, Flynn was completely taken aback and insisted he was he wasn't into guys. However, after only a few weeks of chipping away at his shell, Jim was finally able to fully seduce Flynn.

But they kept their relationship a secret. The only people aboard the ship who knew Jim was gay were Flynn and Meg. And even though in the last couple weeks Jim was happier than he ever had been, Jim couldn't bring himself to tell his dad the truth. He wanted so badly to be accepted by him and he knew that would never happen if he came out to him. Prior to Flynn joining the crew, Jim had been forced to fulfill his needs with the women on the ship. Usually Marina since her sexual appetite was as aggressive as Jim's- but it was always lacking. He didn't know it then, but what he needed was Flynn Rider.

Jim was just getting out of the shower when he heard his bedroom door slowly creak open. The Legacy was big enough that each of the Korsos and Jim had their own rooms on the upper deck. But the rest of the crew slept on the lower deck near the galley. This meant that whenever Jim and Flynn wanted to be alone at night, Flynn would have to come up to Jim's room.

"I just saw Cale sneaking out of your sister's room," Flynn said, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I'll kill him later." Jim wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

Flynn eyed Jim's still wet, half naked body. Jim couldn't help checking Flynn out as well. He was barefoot and wearing loose-fitted jeans with a tight, white, long sleeved Henley shirt. God, Jim loved the way he looked in Henley shirts.

Flynn caught Jim staring at him. "What? Do you not like the shirt? I can take it off..." Before Jim could say anything, Flynn was slowly removing his shirt; his muscles flexing as he lifted his arms over his head.

"God damn," Jim muttered.

Flynn gave him a cocky smile as he tossed his shirt aside. Without his shirt on, Jim could see the top of Flynn's jeans hanging loosely from his hips; which revealed that Flynn wasn't wearing any underwear.

Jim stepped closer to Flynn and gripped his hip. "Tease."

Flynn smiled down at him as he ran his hands over Jim's chest. "You're one to talk."

Jim took in Flynn's touch as he ran his hands down Jim's torso and up his back. When Jim couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Flynn's head and pulled him into a kiss. They were still near the door and Jim pushed Flynn backwards until they were leaning against the door.

"Jim," Flynn gasped between kisses. "Take me to bed... or lose me forever."

And Jim did.

* * *

_So, I've been wanting to write another JimxJohn story for a while that has a little more romance/fluff in it as well as drama. I came up with this idea a few days ago while listening to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (hence the title of the story). This story will be different than my other JimxJohn stories in a couple ways: 1. Even though there are pirates in this one as well, this will focus more on the characters' relationships and stories than on the piratey stuff. 2. In all of my other stories Jim is hesitant and guarded when it comes to his sexuality but, as you read, he's not like that in this one. 3. There is likely to be some more sad parts in this story than in pretty much any of my other stories. And 4. I'm going to push the envelope a little bit; this will not be rated M, but the fluff will go a little further than in _The Damned_ stories and there will be some minor language use. I'm trying some new things with this and I hope you like it. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Meg couldn't get to sleep after Cale left her quarters. She'd found that recently she'd been having trouble sleeping. She's been having strange dreams about being locked up in a dungeon by two members of her father's crew: Helga Sinclair and Hans Westerguard. The strange part was that they were on Earth and Hans was a prince. Just before she would wake up, a shirtless man wearing a black mask that covered his entire head would drag her out of the dungeon and Hans would order the man to cut off Meg's head.

The dream was always so vivid; almost like a memory. She had other dreams about being on Earth, but that one was the only one she'd had more than once.

After lying in bed for an hour, she got out of bed and made her way to the main deck. She walked to the edge of the ship and peered over it. Like always, all she could see was an endless starlit sky. The view in space rarely changed unless they were passing a planet or galaxy. Meg often wondered what it had been like living on Earth; so many different things to see and experience. Not to mention every day wasn't a never-ending night. They'd had sunshine and rain- neither of which Meg or anyone else born in the last 200 years had ever experienced first hand.

Meg cursed the people who lived before them. They had this beautiful place to live and they polluted it until the air was too toxic to breathe; forcing everyone to leave and dooming Meg to live a boring existence in space. True, humans had longer lifespans in space than on Earth, but what was the point of living to be over 100 if there was nothing worth doing?

"Another sleepless night?"

Meg glanced up as her best friend, Wheeler, approached her and leaned back against the ledge. "It's always night here, Wheeler."

Wheeler nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "At least none of us are getting skin cancer." Meg rolled her eyes. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Earth."

"I think you're seriously underestimating how cool it is to be a space pirate," Wheeler told her. "Ya know people used to write books about what it would be like to be where we are right now."

"They didn't know what it was like to be floating in this vast space and literally going years without seeing another ship."

"It could be worse; we could be stuck living in a colony station."

Meg sighed. Colonies were large space stations not far from Earth that stayed in one place all the time. Thousands of people lived in one colony filled with old stuff from Earth. Meg lived in one briefly just before her parents divorced; but she was only two and didn't remember anything about it. Her mother lives in one now, but Meg never went to see her. Though, thanks to Comm Screens she was still able to see and talk to her mom. Comms were small, portable screens that acted as walkie-talkie type communication. Because in space there were no wires or, in some places, satellites and very limited electricity (and only in colonies), a new form of communication had to be invented. Comm Screens could connect you to anyone anywhere with no need for wires, satellites or electricity.

"You get lost in thought easily," Wheeler pointed out, lighting a cigarette.

"My mind is more fascinating than space," Meg replied. "Can I bum a smoke off you?"

Wheeler gave her his best flirtatious smile, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Close your eyes."

Meg gave him a wary look, but closed her eyes anyway. She heard Wheeler move closer to her and then felt his breath on her. A few seconds later smoke wisped across her mouth that tasted of cigarettes and Wheeler. She involuntarily parted her lips. When the smoke dissipated, it was replaced by Wheeler's mouth. For a moment, Meg actually thought about kissing him back, but instead she stepped away from him. When she opened her eyes, he was taking a drag off his cigarette as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, Wheeler; you know Cale and I are..." She paused, looking for the right word. _"T__ogether_."

Wheeler shrugged as he exhaled. "For now. I'm only twenty-one, Megara. I still have a good hundred years left before I die. I can wait."

Meg laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to bed, Wheeler."

Meg turned to head back to her room, when suddenly a small object fell from the sky in a fiery flash. It crossed right in front of her and landed hard enough on the deck to cause a dent.

"What the...?" Meg walked over to it.

"Meg, look out!" Wheeler shouted. A split second later she felt Wheeler's body hit against hers and they both fell to the deck, just as a larger fiery object landed right where Meg had been standing.

Meg and Wheeler were now lying on their backs, looking up at the sky in horror and shock. Right above the ship was a massive asteroid. It had a long tail of rocky debris that was shooting down at the ship. Rocks of all sizes crashed down on the ship destroying the deck and catching some parts on fire. Within only a few short moments, the navigator, Helga, was at the helm. She was immediately followed by Korso and the rest of the crew piled on deck as well to see what was happening.

The asteroid moved slowly and seemed hover right above the ship forever, with more and more debris and rocks raining down on them.

"Helga!" Korso bellowed. "Get us the hell out of here!"

"Aye, Captain!" Helga called back. She turned off the thrusters to cause them to float upwards until they were level to the asteroid. She then jerked the wheel to one side causing the ship to turn sharply.

The ship tilted to the side. Wheeler grabbed hold of the side of the ship and planted his feet firmly before grabbing Meg's arm to keep her from sliding across the deck and straight over the edge.

Soon they were parallel to the asteroid. Most of the rocks were falling downwards and the ship was momentarily out its path. Until an impossibly large rock shout out the side and slammed into the side of ship. It sent them hurtling hundreds of feet way from the asteroid. Helga quickly turned the thrusters back on, causing the ship to start sinking down. The rock skimmed over them, hitting the top of one of the masts and shaking the ship. Meg and Wheeler clutched each other's forearms more tightly as the ship continued to sink more rapidly while tilting back and forth.

"Captain!" Helga shouted. "Something's wrong! I've lost complete control of the ship!"

Korso made his way towards her. He shut the thrusters off, but they continued to sink. He grabbed the helm and attempted to steer it, but it was as if something was dragging them downwards.

"Mayday, Captain!" Aladdin, one of the sailors, called out. He was bent over the edge of the ship and peering down below them. "We appear to be getting sucked into a black hole!"

The next thing they knew, the ship was sucked into complete darkness. Wheeler flung Meg forward and pinned her against the edge of the ship, then pressed himself protectively against her. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a bright and almost burning light as if they themselves were the rocks falling from the asteroid. They shot downwards faster and faster; falling at an uncontrollable speed. Meg gripped the edge of the ship so tightly she was afraid she might snap a chunk off. She closed her eyes and buried her face against Wheeler's arm. He lowered his head to the back of her neck, also shielding his eyes from the light.

After what seemed like forever, they slowed down a bit and the light slowly faded; just in time for them see that they had crossed through Earth's atmosphere.

"Everyone inside!" Korso shouted in panic. "Don't breathe in the air!"

Without thinking, Meg grabbed Wheeler's hand and dragged him off the deck, avoiding the rest of the scrambling crew. She bolted into her quarters and closed the door behind them.

"We're all gonna die," Wheeler gasped.

Meg didn't respond. She stood in front of the small port window at the fast approaching ocean and no sooner had Wheeler said that, they crashed right into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was dark- much too dark to see anything. Meg could have been anywhere, but she knew she was in the dungeon. There were shackles around each wrist that were attached to the cell wall with chains. She was on her knees; the jagged stone digging into her kneecaps._

_The cell door creaked loudly open and soft lantern light fell over her as Helga Sinclair stood in the doorway. She was wearing a strange dress that looked like it was made of silk and velvet and her blonde hair was braided down the side. On her head she wore a crown that looked more like a gold headband with jewels lined across the top._

"_Why are you doing this?" Meg choked out; her throat dry and scratchy from lack of water._

_Helga didn't answer. She stepped into the cell, casting more light. Out of the corner of her eye, Meg saw movement beside her. She turned to see Cale lying on the floor just a couple feet from her._

"_Cale!" She tried to call out to him, but it came out as a raspy whisper and sent her into a coughing fit._

_The man with the black mask over his head stepped into the cell and grabbed Cale. Cale was barely conscious and couldn't fight back._

"_Let him go!" Meg demanded. She fought against her restraints, but she was too weak to even stand. "This is wrong, Helga; and you know it! Stop this before it's too late!"_

_Helga just laughed as she slammed the door behind her.  
_

* * *

Meg woke with a jolt. She looked around and it took her a moment to remember she was in her quarters on the ship. She had a slight headache and she guessed she must have hit her head in the crash.

"Are you all right?" Wheeler asked, appearing beside her.

"I think so."

There was a brief knock and then the door burst open. "All hands below deck. Don't breathe." Sinbad commanded before walking away.

Wheeler helped Meg to her feet and they made their way down to the main deck. They covered their nose and mouth and held their breaths as they walked outside. They hurried down to the galley where everyone else was gathered. Korso stood in front of them.

"Listen up, everyone!" he bellowed over the nervous chatter. "We have landed in dangerous and relatively unknown territory. In fact, the only thing we know is that the air is toxic. Our chief engineer, Cale Tucker, has informed me that the Legacy has taken on some massive damage and it will take a few days to repair it. Fixing the ship is our top priority. We may have some old gas masks in storage for those who will be doing the labor outside. The rest of you: stay inside as much as possible. There should be no other humans on this planet; but keep yourself armed just in case."

"Captain!"

Everyone looked up as the ship's two scholars, Milo Thatch and Belle, rushed into the galley. Milo appeared to be out of breath as if he had been running a marathon.

"What is it?" Korso snarled, clearly unhappy at being interrupted.

"Sir, we have some major news," Milo breathed, as he fixed his glasses.

Belle stepped forward and handed Korso the tablet log. The tablet log always accurately displayed the time, date and location at all times. Korso studied it and frowned. "This can't be right."

"It is," Belle told him. "The tablet log is never wrong."

Korso shoved it back into her hands. "Obviously it is now. It must have gotten damaged in the crash or Earth's atmosphere is throwing it off or something."

"Believe us, Captain; we checked and tested everything. This is correct," Belle said, firmly.

Korso glanced back and forth between them and the tablet, but said nothing.

"Father, what's going on?" Vanessa asked.

Korso looked at her for a moment, then nodded at Milo and Belle to take the floor. Belle cleared her throat. "According to the tablet log we did, indeed, crash on Earth. However, we're actually in the year 1460."

This sparked loud and confused chatter. Korso held up his hand to silence everyone, then motioned for Belle and Milo to continue.

"We think the black hole we were sucked into was actually some sort of time wormhole," Milo told them.

"What does this mean?" the master gunner, Shang, asked.

"It means a lot," Milo said. "Including the fact that we should be able to breathe the air, since it is currently 600 years before the pollution of Earth."

"What if you're wrong?" Crysta asked. Crysta was one of the sailors; a petite girl with deadly accuracy with a bow and arrow. It was rare to ever see her without her bow and quiver on her back.

"Someone should go outside and test this," one of the gunners, Clayton, said.

No one said anything for a long time. Finally, Milo stepped forward. "I'll do it."

He slowly walked through the galley, all eyes on him, and walked up the stairs. He paused at the door before pushing it open. Everyone held their breath and waited for him fall down dead. But, he didn't. He took in a deep breath. And then another. And nothing happened.

"There's your proof," Korso said.

Everyone started talking at once and started moving towards the door. Milo suddenly slammed it shut. "There are some things you need to know, first. We are in the past, which means anything we do can affect our time significantly. It's extremely important that you have as little contact with the people here as possible as to not change anything in the future."

"As a warning," Belle added, everyone turning to look at her. "Each of us is only given one life. So, if you die in this time period, that's it you're gone. If you die here, then you will never have been born in our time and once we cross back through that wormhole, you will disappear completely as if you never existed and none of us will remember you. Same goes if you are left behind. Once we cross back through that wormhole, you will literally disappear. If you were never born in our time, then you never would have come to this time period to begin with."

"So, whatever you do," Korso summed up. "Don't talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary, don't get left behind and don't die."


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAR: 1460**

At first Captain Korso was adamant about everyone staying on board the ship as much as possible. The crew, however, were too restless. None of them had ever been on Earth and they were all eager to explore the planet. Eventually Korso realized it was a losing battle and he allowed every one to leave; on the condition that everyone must report back to the ship each night and sleep on the ship.

He didn't want any attention drawn to them, so he ordered Belle and Milo to go ashore and purchase appropriate clothing and learn what they can about the area they landed in. It took them a couple hours, but they eventually returned with two chests full of clothing. After the crew changed, they reported to the deck for a briefing before being able to leave.

"We're in Arendelle," Belle told them. She and Milo exchanged wary looks before she continued. "During the War of the Kingdoms."

Everyone just stared at her.

Milo cleared his throat. "The kingdom is at the beginning of a war. Queen Elsa killed her father and brother and she was banished from the kingdom. With no heir to the throne and no other living relatives, the kingdom is now without a ruler. Neighboring kingdoms have started a war in hopes to claim the throne."

"It's a dangerous time in the kingdom. Everyone, please be careful not to get killed or to interfere with the war in anyway," Belle added.

The crew agreed and Korso finally dismissed them. Everyone scattered. Once they were far enough away from the ship, Jim found Flynn and they went straight to the local inn.

"Good evening," the woman behind the desk greeted. "I'm Tiana; how may I help you?"

"We need a room for the night," Flynn told her.

Tiana glanced back and forth between them with a blank expression, then slowly nodded. She picked up her quill pen, then dipped it in the ink. "Name?"

"Rider."

Tiana wrote his name in the large guestbook. She reached behind her for a skeleton key hanging on the wall. There was a short leather strap attached to it with the number 8 engraved into it. She handed it to Flynn. He and Jim then made their way up the creaky wooden stairs to the room. Flynn unlocked the door. The room was nothing like they expected. It was small, smaller than Jim's quarters back on the ship. There was a wooden table with chunks missing on the edges; half a candle in a metal holder sat in the middle of the table with melted wax surrounding it. A bed half the size of Jim's was on the other side of the room with stiff sheets and a semi-tattered wool blanket. A large circular wooden tub sat in the corner next to a basin with a pitcher.

Flynn walked over to the window on the far wall. "Look at this place."

Jim joined him at the window. There were people every where. There were more people gathered in the square near the inn than Jim had ever seen at one time before. "It's so crowded," he muttered.

Flynn nodded. His brown eyes seem to be scanning over everything all at once. "Hey. Check it out," he said, pointing.

In the distance, on top of a hill looming over the village, there was a castle; an enormous stone wall girded it. Just beyond the castle were tall snow-capped mountains. Jim had seen old photos of mountains, but seeing them in person he understood why they were usually described as being majestic.

Between the inn and the castle were many houses and buildings of different sizes. The call of sellers carried up to the window and were accompanied by the sound of horses trotting down the streets.

Flynn suddenly grabbed Jim and shoved him down on the bed. "This is why we're here, isn't it?"

Jim gave him a crooked smile and nodded. Flynn forced his mouth against Jim's. Flynn kissed Jim deeply for several moments. But, even though Jim's hands were trailing over his body, Flynn still found himself distracted. He broke the kiss and lied down beside Jim. Jim rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

Flynn put his hands behind his head. "Do you think the castle is empty?"

Jim stared at him for a long time, trying to figure out the motive of the question and why thoughts of the castle had caused him to interrupt their making out. "What?"

"With there being no one left of the royal family, do you think there's anyone actually in the castle?"

"Probably," Jim replied. "Guards will be protecting it and I'm sure the servants are still looking after it for whoever the new ruler will be."

Flynn nodded slowly. He was staring up at the ceiling with a blank look in his eye and Jim could tell he was thinking about something else. "I bet I could get passed them," he finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked in a bored tone.

Flynn turned his head so he was looking at Jim. "Can you imagine the treasure they have in that castle? We have 800 years on them; we could easily figure out a way to get in there and-"

"You're insane," Jim stated.

"We're pirates, Jim. We steal from other ship all the time. But the jewels and coins from this time period would be worth fortunes back in our time."

"There's no law in our time, Flynn. Stealing is illegal here. They'll kill you for trying to steal from the castle. Or worse."

"The danger is what makes it exciting."

Jim shook his head. "You're on your own."

"Nah. I bet I could get Aladdin and Sinbad to do it with me."

Jim rolled his eyes at his brother's name. Of course Flynn would bring up Sinbad; he knew it would bait Jim. And it worked.

"Fine," Jim groaned. "I'll go with you. But, leave Sinbad out of this."

"Deal. We'll go tonight after the rest of the crew goes to sleep."


End file.
